A generic pneumatic wheel brake is disclosed in EP 1 384 913 B1, which proposes a second expansion device in addition to a first expansion device. The second expansion device is part of an electrically actuated brake application device. Thus, a parking brake function may be implemented with a reduced space requirement, in particular because a long combination cylinder does not have to be used as a pneumatic actuating cylinder, but a simple, short brake cylinder may be used.
In the electrically actuatable parking brake function described in EP 1 384 913 B1, after engaging the parking brake, i.e., after parking the vehicle, in particular when the brakes are heated, it is necessary to compensate for a reduction in the braking force of the parking brake function, as a result of the brakes being cooled, by a resetting procedure by means of the electrical brake application device, in order to ensure secure braking of the vehicle. Such resetting by means of the electrical brake application device, however, may be undesirable, for example when electrical energy is to be saved.